Dreams Do Come True
by melodic.unrest311
Summary: This is my Second FanFic. First Person from the OC's perspective. S.Reid / OC Romance Fluff
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second run of this FanFic thing. I'm still writing the other story as well, I just decided to start a new one (too many ideas lol)**_

_**Reviews are encouraged and welcomed wholeheartedly. Hope you enjoy!**_

"Oh my God, I am so so sorry Sir." I said as I helped collect the books I had knocked out of the other agent's hands. "I swear I'm one of the clumsiest people on the planet."

"It's ok, seriously. Don't worry about it, and please don't call me Sir. I'm far too young for that" replied the agent with a smile. "I'm SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, and you are…?"

"You're kidding me! You're THE Doctor Spencer Reid? The same Dr. Reid from the Behavioral Analysis Unit?!" I couldn't help but scream, as if I had just met a movie star.

He laughed. "Yes, I suppose I am. I didn't know I was so famous. You still haven't told me your name though."

"Oh sorry Sir… I mean, Dr. Reid. I'm Melody. I'm a new recruit to the Bureau, and to be honest, it's always been my dream to be a profiler in the BAU. That's why I joined the Bureau in the first place" I said blushing. I had never been bashful around other agents before, especially those who out ranked me like Dr. Reid. There was just something about him.

"Well, perhaps one day you'll get here. We actually have an opening now that one of our agents has left. Maybe you should apply and see if you make it. Sorry, but I have to run. It was nice chatting with you, Melody. Good luck."

"Thanks!" I called out to him, but he was already behind the glass doors of the BAU. After my chance encounter with Dr. Reid, I went downstairs to my desk and filled out my application.

* * *

_Later that week, in the Behavioral Analysis Unit..._

"She's good, but is she BAU-good?" asked Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner, one of the BAU Unit Chiefs to his colleagues, SSA Jason Gideon.

"She does have a PhD in Psychology, a Masters Degree in Chemistry, and a Bachelors Degree in Music Performance" replied Gideon, "When's the last time we had a trained musician in the BAU?" he asked with a giggle.

"She is quite diverse. Did you see that she has an IQ higher than Reid's?"

"Mmhmm, an IQ of 190 according to the file. That's 3 point's higher than our resident genius" stated Gideon "She's also an MIT graduate who likes to do a lot of volunteer work in her neighborhood. She speaks 4 different languages and reads just as fast as Reid".

"I think she might be our newest agent" said Hotch, "What do you think, Jason?"

"Give her a try. If she doesn't work out, we can always replace her." Replied Gideon "I don't think we'll have to though. I think she'll fit in here just fine"

* * *

It was about a week later when I was told to report to my unit chief's office. Agent Richardson sat me down and I was surprised to see Agent Aaron Hotchner with her.

"Hello Agent Parker, do you know who I am?" he asked me.

"Of course I do Agent Hotchner, you're the BAU Unit Chief, right?" I answered.

"You are correct. Do you know why I'm here?

"No, Sir. I don't. Is it about my application to join the BAU?

"Yes it is. You've been selected to fill the vacant position in my unit. Do you accept? Keep in mind the long nights, frequent travelling, and the graphic nature of our work. We do go after the most despicable of all criminals.

"Sir, it would be an honor to join the BAU! It's always been a dream of mine." I couldn't help but be excited about my transfer. "When do I start, sir?"

"Grab your things and follow Agent Hotchner upstairs, Parker. Your transfer is effective immediately," stated Agent Richardson.

I hated the White Collar Crime Unit with a passion. It wasn't as mentally stimulating as I'd imagined. Plus, I was assigned there. I never got a choice as to where I went. With my transfer I'd not only receive a substantial pay raise, but I would also get to work with the best agents in the entire Bureau!

As I gathered my things, I looked around my floor. I looked at the other agents. I slowly began to realize I didn't know anyone in the room. Well, I knew who they were, but I didn't _know_ them. I knew the woman who sat next to me, Agent Bradshaw, had a baby last June. The agent next to her, Miller, had recently got divorced. Apart from the agents in my small cluster of the office, I really didn't talk to anyone else. I never participated in office gossip, or had any "relations" with my co-workers. I just kept to myself because I was different, like the FBI was high school all over again.

Agent Hotchner (who had now instructed me to call him "Hotch"), led me to my new desk and introduced me to the team. I didn't see Dr. Reid though. I met SSAs Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and their Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. JJ showed me to my new desk, which was across from a rather strange desk from what I could gather. "_This person is reading in Greek, has another book about quantum physics, a deck of cards, and other miscellaneous items. This is a really random assortment of items" _I thought. "_This is the kind of desk I'd imagine that I would have"_

"Spence will be back tomorrow." She must have noticed me looking staring intently at the desk. "He had some appointment today. I'd imagine that you two will get along fine. He'll also be the agent supervising your training," said JJ.

"_Spence? Does she mean Spencer REID?" _I thought. I couldn't help but smile once JJ had walked away.

When I got home that night, I was the happiest I had been since I became an agent a year ago. I'm working in the BAU and not in White Collar. I'm going to be getting paid more, and I'm working with the smartest guy in the whole bureau? "_I'm going to love my new job_," I said to myself, looking forward to my second day in the BAU.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm a little unsure about this chapter. If someone could please review and let me know what you think, I'd be eternally grateful. Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Even a Genius Can Be Taught New Things...

I got to work early in order to finish up parts of my transfer paperwork. I pulled in and noticed that no one's cars were parked in their assigned parking spots. "Good, maybe now I can get some work done before everyone shows up" I found myself saying aloud.

I walked upstairs to the 13th floor of the FBI building, which held the BAU. I almost stopped at the 4th floor where my old unit is located out of habit. When I stepped inside the BAU, it was silent. I couldn't see anyone at their desks. _"Why would they be?"_ I thought, "_it's 7:30 am and we don't have to be here until 9:00am"_. I went inside the break room to make coffee. I'm addicted to coffee. I wouldn't be able to survive without it, let alone in a unit where I always have to be on my mental A-game.

Being as addicted as I am, I have developed quite the taste for coffee and that coffee in the break room was terrible. _"I should pick up some of the good stuff on my way home tonight. Treat them to some quality coffee."_ I proceeded to pour an immense amount of sugar into my mug (because I hate bitter coffee) and went to sit at my desk.

When I sat down, I noticed that the computer on the desk in front of me, which was off when I first arrived, was booting up. _"Someone's here? How'd they get in without making any noise?"_ I wondered. That's when I noticed the noise in the break room. I looked up from my desk and noticed leather bag on the desk opposite mine. That's when I heard him…

"Damnit! Where's that sugar?" Dr. Reid exclaimed. I decided to help him out. I walked back to the break room and stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorjamb. "Sorry, I put it in the cupboard. I didn't know where it was supposed to go." I said. It was obvious that I scared him because he jumped practically a foot high. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Dr. Reid. I didn't know anyone was here this early."

"It's alright. I had no idea anyone was here either. I usually come in the early when there's a lot of paperwork to do" he said while pouring sugar into his coffee. "Would you like some coffee with your sugar?" I jested. I noticed that he had poured just as much sugar in his coffee, if not more, than I did for my own. "I hate bitter coffee and the stuff we have here in the office seems to be just that. I couldn't function without the stuff, though." he replied with a smile. He passed right by me and lightly brushed my arm with his. He smelled vaguely of coffee and Burberry cologne. I followed him back to our desks, and I couldn't help but stare at him for a while. He had a perfect, soft complexion with deep brown eyes. He had black rings around his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"So I hear you're the agent responsible for my training" I said after we had both settled into our desks, "what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm responsible for teaching you how to be in the BAU." He replied matter-of-factly, "I'll be the one paired with you in the field, the one who takes you on your shooting qualification…"

"But I've already done my qualification!" I replied hurriedly. The last thing I needed was for Dr. Reid to see how horrible I was at shooting.

"Doesn't really matter. New unit, new qualification. Plus, since BAU Profilers aren't required to wear a gun, we need to make sure if the person is going to carry one, that they're at least proficient" he told me. He looked me over a couple times before continuing. "It's alright if you're not Annie Oakley. I've failed my qualification before. I didn't get it back until we were working a case and I had to shoot someone".

I looked at the young doctor. I knew he couldn't be more than 30 years old, but he had already been through so much. I had heard about Tobias Henkel and how he had gotten Dr. Reid addicted to the hydromorphone, Dilaudid when Henkel abducted him. Every agent had. He had had to shoot and kill people to protect his team. I couldn't help but feel for the man. He had experienced more in his thirty-ish years than most do in a lifetime.

"Tell me about yourself" he said, breaking me out of my trance, "I hear you're smarter than me".

I couldn't tell if he was upset or excited about that fact, but I complied anyway.

"Ok. I have a PhD in Psychology, a Masters in Chemistry, and a Bachelors in Music Performance on Piano. I speak English, Spanish, French, and Tamil. I can read and understand Greek and Arabic, though I have difficulty speaking those particular languages. And yes, by IQ standards I can be considered smarter than you. I have an IQ of 190". I could tell by his face that he was relieved to have another person like himself around.

"We'll just have to see about that" he said smiling, "Where'd you grow up before going to MIT?"

"Did you read my file or something?" I inquired shyly. He apparently knew much more about me than I thought.

"I've been caught red handed. Hotch gave me your file to read over when I was told I'd be training you. It only had the basics in it, not your psych evals or anything of that sort"

"Well, in that case" I said giggling, "yes, I went to MIT. I had originally lived in Atlanta, Georgia before that, but my parents were divorced so I split my time quite often. My father lived in Reno, Nevada."

"I lived in Vegas my entire life!" he responded excitedly. "Before going to CalTech of course". With that, we both dove into our work, noticing we only had an hour before the other agents came in.

During that next hour, we spoke of many things, all of which were things I couldn't have ever imagined discussing with anyone in my old unit. We spoke about literature mostly, especially Edgar Allen Poe (which turned out to be his favorite author as well).

When our colleagues started filing in, we went to the break room to replenish our coffees.

"Do you see them? How natural they look together?" Garcia asked JJ, "Maybe Boy Genius will meet someone after all" she said grinning.

"I just hope he doesn't fall for her" replied JJ, "You know how the FBI is with inter-unit relationships, and you know how Hotch can get too."

"I'd be willing to keep their secret. JJ, he deserves to be happy, even if it's another agent who can give him that, especially after everything that has happened to him in the past couple years."

"I would be too. I just hope they're careful."

* * *

We spent the day in the office because there were no cases that we needed to travel for. Dr. Reid (who had now instructed me to call him Spencer) and I spent the day training. He showed me the various forms I'd have to fill out before and after each case. He taught me the basic principles of profiling (I'm apparently a natural), and he took me to the shooting range to practice for my qualification. Naturally, I was horrible.

Spencer stood next to me and instructed me the best he could.

"Hotch taught me this, actually. It's a three-step process. Focus on the sight first, not the target. Then, work the trigger. After shooting, follow through and come back to the target.. You'll get it. If I can learn, so you can you"

After about an hour of shoot nothing but blank space, Spencer did something I never thought he would. He came up behind me and held my arms up into a different stance than I was originally taught. "Do you mind?" he asked, "This stance should work much better for someone of your height and frame."

I nodded and he continued. "Remember, Sight, Trigger, Follow through" Once he let go, I was able to hit center-mass on the target each time. I couldn't help but be excited.

"Oh my goodness, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed and before I knew what was going on, I felt myself hug him. "I'm so sorry, Spencer! It won't happen again."

"Don't worry" he replied laughing, "it'll be our little secret."

We returned to the bullpen, and since we were finished with all our work, he spent the next couple hours showing me magic tricks and I could help but be mesmerized by the genius magician who had taught me more in one day than I had learned in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not my best work to be honest. Reviews are welcomed so I can fix it up a bit. Thanks! :)**_

Chapter 3

After the workday had ended, the team had decided they were going out for drinks and dancing. They were going to an area bar down the street called "The Speakeasy" which was apparently always riddled with FBI agents trying to escape from their jobs. They were all congregating around JJ's office door planning their evening, so I started to pack up my things so I could head home.

As I reached the door, Spencer appeared behind me, grabbing me by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, "You're coming with us, aren't you?"

"I-I didn't know I was invited" I replied nervously. In my old unit, I never got invited to anything. Everyone always went out after work and would leave me behind every time.

"Of course you're invited!" he exclaimed, "You're part of our team now. We're a family."

Spencer began to lead me to where the team was still stationed, but I could notice the stares. They didn't want me to come with them, I could tell.

"Spencer, really. I don't think they want me to come along." I said sadly. This was his family, but you could tell I didn't belong.

When we joined them, they were still staring, but they were smiling at us.

"Did I hear you say 'you didn't think you were invited'?" asked Garcia, "We never leave anyone behind, lovey. You'll get used to it. Now, you have two choices. Either you come out to the bar with us, or you come out to the bar with us. What's it going to be?"

I couldn't help but smile back. I was starting to finally be accepted here at the Bureau. "Guess I'm going to the bar."

I had never been out with coworkers before so I had no idea what to expect. When we walked through the doors, it was as if we had been transported back to the 1920's. The bartender was dressed in a red velvet suit and bowtie and the waitresses were dressed like flapper girls. The entire room was dimly lit and the air was full of smoke. The music was that of the period, like Duke Ellington and Bessie Smith. I had never felt more at home in a bar. This was my favorite time period, so much that I even had clothes from back then that I wore fairly often.

Rossi and Hotch grabbed a table and flagged down one of the flapper waitresses to order a couple of whiskeys. Garcia had grabbed JJ and Morgan and was attempting to teach them the Charleston. Spencer grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd to the bar.

"Hey Daniel!" Spencer shouted over the music, "Can I have a gin and tonic for me, and…" he paused and looked me over for a moment "…an Amaretto Sour for her".

"How'd you know that's my favorite drink?" I asked him, genuinely surprised.

"I didn't. You seem to be the kind of girl that enjoys something sweet but that can still pack a punch. Plus, I've seen the amount of sugar you put in your coffee, the sweet observation was a give away" he said smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. When we got our drinks, we joined Hotch and Rossi and watched the others attempt to dance. Morgan had found a woman to dance with and seemed to be quite interested in her. JJ and Garcia were dancing with a couple other female agents that I didn't recognize. The only reason I knew they were agents was because they were horrible at hiding their badges and weapons.

"Reid's not being too hard on you, is he?" Hotch asked me playfully, "When he asked to be your training agent, I was slightly skeptical."

I looked at Spencer. "He asked for me, huh?" At that moment, Spencer took an exaggerated sip of his drink. "Well, I hope I'm living up to expectations".

"Definitely" Spencer said quickly. I could feel my cheeks blush.

"You guys don't dance?" I asked the table. The only one to respond positively was Rossi. "I've been known to cut a rug in my time." He replied, "but only if I get to dance with a beautiful lady".

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor, spinning me around in circles and guiding me in all kinds of dance movements.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the table…**

"She's very pretty, isn't she Reid?" asked Hotch

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Reid replied, "When I ran into her outside the BAU, I never thought she'd actually apply."

"Reid, please be careful with this. I can't condone a relationship between two agents, but if one were to happen, I can't stop it" Hotch said with a wink.

"Got it" replied Reid as we watched Rossi twirl Melody around the dance floor.

* * *

When I returned to the table, I couldn't help but feel like Spencer was looking at me differently. He was smiling and blushing, so I chalked it up to the alcohol. Maybe he couldn't hold his liquor, who knows?

I had a little too much to drink, so Spencer offered to take me home. He held out his arm so I could hold onto it (apparently, I couldn't stand straight).

"You be careful, you two!" shouted Morgan when we were all leaving the bar.

"We will, I promise!" I yelled back while Spencer laughed at me. Clearly I hadn't understood the joke.

We arrived at the FBI parking garage and Spencer guided me to his car. It was a 1967 Shelby Mustang.

"I didn't take you for the muscle car type, Spencer" I said as he opened the car door for me and helped me inside.

"Well, I guess there's a lot more you need to know about me" he said chuckling, "Where do you live?"

"Grand Central Annex, it's on the corner of Lennox and Smithson"

"Why didn't you tell me? I live in the building down the block!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Now we can car pool!" _Now we can car pool? Seriously? That's the best I've got? It's either the fact that I'm inebriated or that I'm nervous. I'm hoping it's nervous._

We got to my apartment building and Spencer offered to walk me up. That was no easy feat. I live on the 7th floor of a 10-floor walkup. By the time we got to my apartment door, I was exhausted.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked sweetly, "I've got delicious coffee if you'd like some."

"You know I can't pass up good coffee."

He sat down on the couch while I was in the kitchen making us coffee. "You've got quite the collection of book, Melody. Mine's bigger though." He said while laughing. _God, that laugh. _

"That's actually half of my collection" I replied, "the other half is in my bedroom. You can go inside and look if you'd like"

"That's alright, maybe you can show me some other time."

_What was I saying? Clearly I was more drunk than I had originally thought. I'm supposed to be a genius! I'm definitely not acting like one._

He surprised me by coming into the kitchen and putting his hand on mine. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Melody, you're the most wonderful woman I've ever met. You're incredibly intelligent, you're sweet, you're funny, and you're beautiful beyond words. Would you like to go out with me some time? I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

I was speechless. _Say something_.

"Spencer, I would love to." Then I acted on the feelings I had had pent up until this moment. I placed my hands on his cheeks, I stood on my tip-toes, and I kissed Spencer Reid.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This one's a little shorter than the others. Like I said previously, I'm having difficulty writing this one. I'm trying to tough through it but I might scrap it. Any ideas?**_

Chapter 4:

"Spencer...I-I-I shouldn't have done that." Was all I could muster.

I looked into his eyes and I could tell there was something different about him. There was an almost _carnal_ look in his eyes. This wasn't a look I had ever seen before.

He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist, refusing to let me go. He still smelled of coffee and Burberry and his clothes were soft and warm to the touch. I could feel his heartbeat quicken. He lowered his head, resting his forehead against mine.

"You did what I've been dying to do since I saw you." His voice had developed an almost guttural tone. I could have never imagined Spencer this way. Right now, he was all but the shy and mousy colleague.

He placed his hand on my cheek and gently positioned my face so he could kiss me again. I could tell that even though he seemed confident, he was just as nervous as I was. His lips trembled against mine and his arm tightened around my waist, holding me to him while he deepened our kiss.

I broke away from him after a few more moments. "Spencer, we can't…" I whispered to him. I looked into his eyes and could feel his stare burning into my soul. It felt as if he needed me. He kissed me again fervently, as if he were trying to cancel out my previous statement. "Yes, we can." He replied. "We can make it work I know it" he breathed.

I was still drunk, so I led him to the couch so I could sit down. "Spencer, I care immensely for you." I started, "We can't though. You know the rules."

"Right now, for the first time in my life, I couldn't care less about the rules" he said. He grabbed my hands sat there holding them in silence for a long while. He sat there, staring.

"Spencer, I'm drunk and tired. I'll tell you what. Stay with me and we can talk about it in the morning." I said to him.

I gave him basketball shorts and a tshirt and we both slept on the couches of my apartment, holding hands as we slept.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of breakfast. Spencer was already awake making pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee.

"Good morning, Mel." He said with a smile. "I hope you're hungry!"

"Mel?" I questioned playfully. "Since when do you call me Mel? No one's called me that in years."

"Well, I figured since we slept together, I was entitled to a nickname." He replied.

_He's too adorable_.

We sat down to eat together. We talked about our lives, our likes and dislikes, our favorite books, foods, colors, the works. "Are you free today?" he asked me while cleaning up the table.

"I was only going to do some errands, why?" I looked at him genuinely confused.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to spend the day with me. I was going to offer a picnic lunch? Maybe some reading in the park?"

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you" I said. "If you come and do errands with me, I'll go on this picnic / reading park date with you. Sound fair?" I couldn't help but smile. He was the most amazing person I had ever met. Maybe I should give him a chance after all. He's unlike any other man I've cared for and if he believes that we can make it work, I have faith in him.

"Sounds like the perfect day."

We both got dressed and walked down to the corner store to pick up picnic supplies. We decided on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, fruit salad, twinkies, and grape soda as our picnic lunch. We also bought the only picnic basket they had in the store and apparently Spencer had a blanket in his car. We put the food in the car and went to run my errands. The entire time we were heavily involved in conversation. There was not one silent moment between us. The conversations with Spencer just flowed so freely and easily. Whether we were talking about mathematics, science, literature, art or movies, there was always a detailed conversation to be had.

When we finally arrived to the park, Spencer held my hand and walked me uphill so we could sit under a tree. It was two in the afternoon, so the shade was the perfect addition. He set the blanket out and we took off our shoes and crawled on top of it. We ate our lunch while still being immersed in conversation. After eating, Spencer leaned on the tree and pulled me to lean into him. I rested my head on his chest while he kissed the top of my head. He had brought a leather-bound book with him and I wasn't sure which one it was.

"So, I remember you saying this was your favorite book to read." He said holding in front of us. I was finally able to read the cover, "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare". "Which work is your favorite? We'll start there."

"Sonnet 29. That's my favorite one" I replied. I was actually really excited. No one ever really read to me throughout my life since I was always ahead of everyone.

"Alright, Sonnet 29 it is…" he said.

"When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes…" he started, and has he continued to read, I fell asleep with my head on his chest.


End file.
